Duri Mawar Kuning
by Uki the Great
Summary: "Karena cinta tidak hanya memiliki satu rasa". Oneshot. My 2nd romance story... AU


**Bleach **bukan milik Poppyholic Uki *kecuali tiba2 Uki nemuin harta karun punya Fir'aun di halaman belakang rumah Uki*

**Warning :** OOC (dikit),ketikan error, picisan, (maybe) kurang berasa….

**Yellow Rose :** jealousy, infidelity or apology, a broken heart, intense emotion, dying love, extreme betrayal.

**Duri Mawar Kuning**

**By**

**Poppyholic Uki**

"Karena cinta tidak hanya memiliki satu rasa"

…**.**

"Sori.. tapi sore ini ga bisa. Ada rapat penting nih. Lain kali deh."

"Tapi–"

"Udah ya," gadis itu langsung menuju ruang rapat Senat tanpa menunggu lawan bicaranya berkomentar apa-apa.

"Senat berengsek!"

PLAKK

"Jangan teriak di koridor! Ada keluhan apa kau dengan Senat, Kurosaki?"

"Jangan main pukul kepala gue. Gimana kalo gue jadi bodoh? lo mau tanggung jawab?"

"Emang sudah bodoh dari sananya. Buat apa ditambah-tambahin?"

"Berani sekali lo bilang begitu pada Kurosaki Ichigo? Bosan hidup nih?"

"Terserah. Ada keluhan yang ingin disampaikan pada Senat, Kurosaki-sama?"

"Ya! Jangan sering-sering ngebajak cewek orang donk! Pikirkan juga perasaan cowok yang saban hari ditinggal rapat ma ceweknya! Trus gimana dengan tiket ini? Mubazir jadinya! Ga mungkin gue pergi sendirian ke Chappy Land! Buang-buang duit! Emangnya dibeli pake daun apa! Belinya sampai bela-belain antre dari jam 1 pagi tau!"

"Kuchiki Rukia?"

"Emang cewek gue ada berapa hah?"

"Oke. Akan kusampaikan di rapat nanti."

GLEK!

"Oii Ishida! Bercanda tahu!"

"..."

" Woy serius nih mo disampein ke forum Senat? Tunggu woy! Ishida!"

"Tidak terdengar, Kurosaki" Ishida Uryu berjalan menjauh, mengabaikan teriakan Ichigo.

"Sialan tuh orang"

"Elo tuh yang sial."

Ichigo menoleh kebelakang. Di belakangnya seorang gadis berdiri sambil mengunyah permen karet dan pria tinggi besar yang menyodorkannya minuman kopi kalengan.

"Thanks, Chad."

"Ditinggal rapat lagi ma isteri? Fufufu... kasihan..."

"Jangan tertawa Senna! Ga lucu tau!"

"Salahnya pacaran ma anggota Senat. Udah mesti siap-siap makan hati tau ga?"

"Rapat Senat ya? Pantas saja Ishida tadi buru-buru," ujar Chad.

"Yeah.."

Inilah nasib sebagai pacar dari seorang aktivis kampus. Jika sudah ada event atau acara tutup tahun akademik siap-siap saja dicuekin. Sudah beberapa minggu ini Ichigo dicuekin oleh pacarnya, Rukia, yang anggota Senat. Jangankan makan bareng,, e-mail atau sms saja makin jarang. Lima hari ini saja Rukia tidak memberi morning call. Lima hari juga Ichigo bolos kuliah pagi.

Ditambah lagi dengan sobat karib dari SMA yang juga anggota Senat. Ishida, tempat Ichigo nyontek tugas, sudah 6 minggu ini pindah kelas sementara gara-gara kesibukannya sebagai wakil ketua divisi dua Senat. Terpaksa Ichigo dan Keigo survival sendiri mengerjakan tugas kuliah Analisis Sistem. Tak perlu menunggu hasil ujian. Dengan keadaan sekarang ini, nilai C minus pun sudah patut dirayakan.

**...**

"Ahahahaha... Konyol banget! Masa' lo lupa kalo si kacamata juga anak Senat? Haahahaha.. gimana jadinya tuh kalo dia beneran nyampein unek-unek lo? Hahahahahaha.."

"Ketawanya biasa aja deh Senna." Kata Chad sambil melempar kaleng minumannya ke tempat sampah.

"Hahahaha.. Habisnya lucu banget deh hahahha... Lo pikir aja udah berapa lama Ishida aktif di Senat... Hahahaha...Pikunnya udah parah tuh! Hihihihi... Eh Icchi, sekali-kali periksa sana hahahahaha–umbbhhhffkkkkkhhkk uhuk huk.."

"Sukurin! Makanya jangan minum sambil tertawa Senna Cantik!"

"Uhuk..uhuk..uhuk.. tengkyu" kata Senna sambil menerima tisu dari Chad.

"Lo ga pernah kepikiran buat ikut Senat?"

"Aduh Icchi! Ga deh makasih. Udah repot, lama lulusnya! Mending juga part time jadi asisten manga-ka. Kan ga lucu kalo gue dikenal sebagai Senna anak Senat" jawabnya serius.

"Lucu kok."

"Ga lucu tau Chad!"

"Beneran niat jadi manga-ka?"

"Ya iya donk!"

"Awasgh lwoh Ichwigwoh. Lwamwa-lwamwa rwuashwa cinfwanyah wbishwaf pudwarhf nyam nyam.."

"Renji, telen dulu tuh pisang baru ngomong."

"Maksud gue, hati-hati. Terlalu sibuk ntar rasa cintanya bisa pudar trus bubaran."

"Pengalaman lo ma Tatsuki kemaren nih? Lo kan juga panitia, ga ikut rapat?" tanya Ichigo.

"Males. Ntar aja kalo udah mendekati hari H. Ichigo, lo kan lagi dicuekin ma Rukia tuh. Ga kepikiran apa buat cari cemilan?"

"Renji jangan ngomporin" kata Chad sambil makan keripik singkong punya Senna.

"Maksudnya, gue nyari selingan gitu?"

"Yup. Bisa jadi selama Rukia di Senat, dia cinlok ma cowok lain kan? Daripada lo memble ga jelas, udah gitu tu kerutan nambah parah, mending cari cewek lain."

"Gimana ya–"

"Icchi, berani dua'in Rukia, gue aduin ma abangnya."

"Wey.. pada kumpul di sini rupanya. Kita berdua udah muter-muter nyariin, eh malah terdampar di bawah pohon beringin keramat fakultas tercinta."

"Keigo! Mizuiro! Ga ada angin, ga ada kentut, tau-tau nongol. Kalo nanya tugas kuliah Aizen-sensei, gue juga baru mo nyontek tugasnya Ulqui"

"Eits! Sori bro. Gue juga udah nyontek punyanya Momo-chan," kata Keigo dengan bangga.

"Kalo udah, gue juga ikutan liat donk!" kata Renji.

"Ada yang lebih penting bro. Gue liat Rukia jalan bareng Ashido."

"Udah tau. Kan mereka sama-sama panitia."

"Wow.. Jadi brother ga marah? Pengertian banget! Padahal tuh berdua lengket bener sampe Ashido merangkul pundak Rukia. Salut gue"

"Apa?"

"Iya. Si Ashido tuh ya jalan ma Rukia sambil ngerangkul pundaknya. Serasa cowoknya gitu. Kalo ga percaya boleh tanya Mizuiro. Kita berdua ngeliat tadi pas turun dari ruangan Ukitake-sensei"

"Beneran?" tanya Ichigo pada Mizuiro. Yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Melihat reaksi Mizuiro yang lebih meyakinkan dari pernyataan Keigo, Ichigo terdiam. Ingin marah rasanya, tapi hal ini harus ia pastikan sendiri.

**...**

Seluruh civitas Universitas Seireitei sedang bersiap menyambut acara tahunan, festival musim dingin. Festival yang digabung dengan acara bersih-bersih akhir tahun, pesta tutup tahun, dan perpisahan bagi para mahasiswanya yang akan lulus musim semi tahun depan. Persiapan sudah dimulai sejak dua bulan sebelumnya. Tidak hanya Senat dan pihak universitas yang disibukkan, tetapi juga semua klub yang ada ikut sibuk. Biarpun begitu, kegiatan perkuliahan tetap berlanjut.

Seperti kata Dekan Fakultas Sains, Urahara-sensei, "Biar festival menjelang, perkuliahan tetap berjalan."

Hampir sebagian besar peserta rapat Senat telah meninggalkan ruangan. Ada yang langsung pulang, ada yang bertemu dosen untuk minta dispensasi kehadiran, dan ada juga yang kembali ke ruang perkuliahan.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah berjalan mesra dengan seorang gadis bertubuh mungil. Tampak begitu akrab. Bisa dilihat dari gesture badan serta tatapan mata, si pemuda menaruh hati pada si gadis. Mereka berjalan menuju parkiran. Si rambut merah membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk si gadis. Kemudian mobil itu melaju meninggalkan lingkungan kampus.

Pemuda berambut oranye sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka sejak meninggalkan ruang rapat. Bukan cuma hari ini, dia sudah tiga hari mengamati mereka, termasuk menyusup ke dalam ruang rapat. Matanya fokus tertuju pada pasangan tersebut.

**...**

"Hoo.. jadi kau lagi berantem dengan pacarmu?" tanya Ishida memastikan cerita temannya. Ichigo mengangguk.

"Gara-gara kau cemburu sama si Kano itu?"

"Ya! Dasar Ashido sialan!" maki Ichigo.

PLETAK!

"Jangan ribut di perpustakaan, Kurosaki. Kau ini punya etika ga sih?" ujar Ishida Uryuu sambil memungut kembali penghapus yang barusan ia lempar ke kepala Ichigo.

"Ckk.. Ishida, selama rapat lo perhatiin ga sih?"

"Maaf saja. Mana mau aku merhatiin cowok. Amit-amit."

"Kenapa sih Rukia malah ngebelain dia?" curhat Ichigo sambil menyontek tugas Ishida.

"Sabar. Selesai festival, semua akan kembali normal. Tinggal seminggu lagi kok."

"Ga bisa. Liat mukanya Ashido aja udah bikin kesel setengah mampus. Lo liat aja matanya, seolah-olah dia tuh pacar resminya Rukia, nempel terus sama Rukia udah gitu Rukianya juga ga nyadar sama kelakuan si Ashido. Malah marah-marah ke gue" gerutu Ichigo.

"Ribut besar nih?"

"Iya. Sampe-sampe banyak yang liatin! Dikiranya latihan lenong apa! Gue ga pernah menang debat ma dia. Trus mesti gimana donk?"

"Minta maaf sana. Biar menurutmu ga salah tapi kalau cowok yang duluan minta maaf itu lebih bagus."

"Percuma. Gue udah hubungin ponselnya, ga dibales sama dia."

"Ngomong aja langsung ke orangnya."

**...**

Persiapan makin gencar di H-3 sebelum festival. Semua fakultas sibuk. Semua civitasnya melakukan acara bersih-bersih akhir tahun. Ichigo berjalan cepat menuju perpustakaan setelah mendapat e-mail dari Rukia untuk menemuinya di sana. Mungkin saja kan kalau Rukia ingin berbaikan kembali?

"Hirako-senpai, persiapan untuk acara dansa sudah siap 85%. Renji dan Muguruma-senpai sedang merapikan sisanya," lapor Rukia kepada Hirako Shinji sang ketua panitia. Perpustakaan sangat sepi, hanya ada Shinji dan Rukia.

"Terimakasih Kuchiki-chan"

"Senpai, kenapa wajahmu pucat?"

"Siapapun akan pucat kalo ga tidur selama empat hari Kuchiki-chan. Ah, bisa kau cek rak sebelah sana? Tolong liat apakah peta lengkap universitas ada di sana atau tidak."

"Baiklah."

"Dasar! Petugasnya gimana sih! Peta malah dicampur dengan buku yang lain. Jadi susah mencarinya. Merepotkan!"

"Mungkin saja terselip senpai, bukan sengaja."

"Kudengar kau lagi musuhan dengan pacarmu ya?" tanya Shinji sambil terus mencari peta di antara buku-buku yang ada.

"Senpai dengar dari siapa?"

"Ribut besar seperti itu ga mungkin ga nyebar gosipnya"

"Ooh.. iya sih."

"Lebih baik baikan sana. Ga seru kan kalau dansa sendirian?" saran Shinji. Mereka berdua terus mencari. Sebenarnya kondisi Shinji saat ini kurang baik. Selain sudah tidak tidur selama empat hari, ia juga belum makan seharian ini. Terlalu sibuk mengurusi persiapan festival.

"Ketemu!" Rukia langsung menyerahkan pada Shinji.

"Mana? Kemari –ahh.." Shinji yang sedang mencari di deretan rak terbawah langsung berdiri. Bergadang empat hari ditambah belum makan membuat tekanan darah turun dratis. Langsung berdiri setelah berjongkok lama, membuat kepala Shinji langsung nyeri dan matanya berkunang-kunang. Karena itu Shinji ambruk ke arah Rukia. Rukia dengan sigap menahan badan Shinji.

Namun tidak begitu yang terlihat di mata Ichigo. Dari pintu perpustakaan ia melihat Rukia dan Shinji berpelukan. Api cemburu kian membakar dadanya.

'Oh ini toh alasannya memanggilku ke sini. Mo pamer cowok baru? Oke. Silahkan!' batin Ichigo. Langsung ia balik kanan meninggalkan perpustakaan. Sosok Ichigo tertangkap oleh mata Shinji.

"Kuchiki-chan, pacar mu tadi kemari. Sebelum dia salah paham, kejarlah sekarang."

Rukia segera mengejar Ichigo. Tapi Ichigo tidak terlihat dimana-mana. Berkeliling ia mencari Ichigo sambil berharap ia tidak salah paham.

"Icchi! Dari mana aja? Lo dicariin ma Shihouin-sensei. Eh tau ga? Byakuya-senpai bakal menabuh taiko pas festival nanti! Kya~a! Pasti keren banget tuh. Sayang tahun depan senpai lulus," cerocos Senna setelah berhasil mencari Ichigo sesuai yang diamanatkan oleh Shihouin-sensei. Dengan semangat 45 mengabarkan kabar gembira baginya itu kepada Ichigo hingga ia tak merasakan lelah setelah berlari-lari menaiki anak tangga.

Ichigo menoleh. Dia diam saja di tengah tangga. Tentu saja Senna yang melihat hal ini jadi khawatir.

"Lo kenapa sih? Diem aja."

Yang ditanya hanya diam. Ichigo benar-benar marah. Setelah Ashido, kini dengan Shinji-senpai? Cemburu telah mengalahkan akal sehatnya. Ada rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan berkecamuk di dadanya. Dilihatnya sosok Rukia datang mendekat.

"Icchi, lo –ummphh."

Ichigo menarik Senna dan menciumnya. Mencium Senna sambil menatap tajam pada Rukia. Seolah-olah sedang menantang Rukia. Dengan posisinya sekarang, tentu saja Senna tidak melihat kehadiran Rukia. Ia sendiri hanya terdiam tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Shock akibat ciuman mendadak Ichigo.

Rukia yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya diam. Tak terasa, butiran air mata mulai menetes dan mengalir di pipinya. Sungguh sakit melihat Ichigo mencium gadis lain. Dengan hati bagai tersayat-sayat dan ditaburi garam, ia meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Rukia sudah pergi," kata Ichigo setelah menarik bibirnya dari bibir Senna dan memastikan Rukia sudah menjauh.

JDUG!

"Lo tuh ngapain sih! Heh, selamanya hati ini cuma buat Byakuya-senpai tau!" katanya dengan marah setelah memberikan sundulan ke dahi Ichigo.

"Dengan ini berakhir sudah," Ichigo terduduk lemas di anak tangga.

"Apanya yang berakhir! Gue masih marah tau ga! Dengerin ga sih?"

**...**

Kemeriahan festival tak dirasakan oleh Ichigo. Di aula besar pesta dansa sedang berlangsung. Ichigo mengikuti kemana saja Orihime, pasangan dansanya pergi. Ia kehilangan semangatnya setelah insiden di tangga kemarin apalagi sejak itu Rukia tak mau melihat wajahnya lagi. Kabar putusnya hubungan Ichigo-Rukia langsung menyebar. Tentu saja hal ini tidak disia-siakan oleh Orihime yang dengan segera meminta Ichigo sebagai pasangan dansanya. Dengan hati kosong, Ichigo menyanggupi permintaan Orihime.

Salju mulai turun di luar. Sepertinya udara malam ini akan semakin dingin. Semua gedung tampak cantik dengan hiasan lampion dan cahaya lampu yang kerlap-kerlip. Sementara aula disulap layaknya ballroom hotel berbintang.

Semua teman Ichigo turut hadir di pesta dansa kecuali Senna. Ia lebih memilih menonton aksi Byakuya menabuh taiko di lapangan. Untung saja insiden ciuman cemburu Ichigo tidak diperdulikan oleh Byakuya. Dan Senna sudah memaafkan Ichigo dengan syarat Ichigo harus membelikannya artbook buatan Kamijyo Akimine dan Takaya Natsuki serta photobook-nya Won Bin , setelah memarahinya panjang lebar.

Rukia tentu saja hadir dengan Ashido sebagai pasangan dansanya. Membuat Ichigo makin tidak niat mengikuti acara dan ingin segera pulang. Sementara Orihime terus memaksanya mengelilingi aula seolah-olah ia adalah pacar baru Ichigo. Melihat itu, Rukia buang muka. Ishida dan Cirucci berdansa mengikuti irama lagu. Sedangkan Renji, Chad, dan Keigo mojok di sudut aula melihat Mizuiro dansa dengan salah satu penggemarnya.

Lagu demi lagu mengalun. Sementara pasangannya asyik berbincang dengan teman-temannya, Rukia duduk di pinggir memperhatikan para pasangan yang masih berdansa. Ia merasa lelah setelah berdansa dua lagu. Sebagai panitia dan anggota Senat, ia tak cukup istirahat.

"Kursi ini kosong kan?" tanpa menunggu jawaban, Ichigo duduk di kursi kosong deretan kedua setelah kursi Rukia. Ada jarak di antara mereka.

"Kenapa kau duduk di sini? Masih banyak kursi yang lain kan?" tanya Rukia tanpa melihat Ichigo.

"Boleh-boleh saja kan?"

Hening.

"Tidak berdansa?" tanya Ichigo. Sama seperti Rukia, ia tidak melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Aku capek."

"Lepas saja sepatunya nanti kakimu lecet. Seharusnya pacar barumu itu mengantarmu pulang, bukan membiarkanmu di sini."

"Cerewet. Urus saja urusanmu. Kau sendiri kenapa tidak berdansa dengan Orihime? Bukannya pasanganmu itu sangat seksi?" tanya Rukia dengan sinis. Biar begitu Rukia menuruti saran Ichigo untuk melepaskan sepatunya.

"Aku capek diajakin muter-muter aula. Ngobrol basa-basi dengan teman-temannya, maksa-maksain senyum, belum lagi dengerin suara Orihime terus-terusan. Kayak lagi mamerin barang aja."

"Sama. Aku juga."

"Ga nyambung ngobrol ma Orihime. Pantes aja Ishida mutusin dia."

"Sama. Ashido juga ga asyik. Yang dari tadi diomongin tuh bisnis dan properti-properti milik keluarganya. Males banget dengernya."

"Huh.. kalo mo ngobrol ma lo tuh harusnya ngobrolin tentang politik negeri ini, Chappy, atau ga ngobrolin film baru yang akan tayang."

"Yeah.."

Hening.

"Tau kayak gini, mending liat performance Nii-sama aja."

"Bener. Di sini ngebosenin. Tapi kayaknya udah selesai deh"

"Iya ya udah jam segini," timpal Rukia sambil melirik jam. Mereka masih saling tidak melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Pulang aja yuk!" ajak Ichigo.

"Ga bisa. Sebagai panitia mesti hadir sampe selesai," jawab Rukia sambil merapikan hiasan rambutnya.

"Ya sudah. Kutunggu sampe urusanmu selesai," Ichigo mengubah posisi duduknya agar lebih rileks.

"Mo nganterin pulang?"

"Ya."

Mereka terus memperhatikan pasangan-pasangan yang berdansa. Masih saling tidak melihat satu sama lain dan sama-sama tidak ingin beranjak dari situ. Lagu demi lagu mengalun. Susana kegembiraan menyelimuti festival. Cahaya dari lampion dan lampu-lampu kecil menambah cantik suasana malam. Salju turun secara perlahan.

**Tamat.**

**Catatan Kaki dari Author:**

Fic romance kedua Uki. Fic ini bukan sekuel dari fic Uki sebelumnya, 'Dalam Helaian Kelopak Mawar Merah Jambu', tapi emang cerita yang lain. Arti dari mawar kuning udah Uki sebutin di awal fic. Trus Uki rada terpengaruh ma film Iran yang endingnya diserahkan pada penonton untuk ngartiinx gimana. Maap klo masih ada yang kurang.

Klo menurut Uki lagu yang pas dengan fic ini adalah 'Jealous Guy' nya John Lennon ma 'Thorn Flower' nya Jung Yeop. Terutama lagu 'Jealous Guy', pas liriknya 'I didn't mean to hurt you... I'm sorry that I mad you cry.. I didn't want to hurt you... I'm just a jealous guy..' dengan adegan di tangga.

O ya di fic ini, festivalnya digabung yang ala barat ma ala timur ada semua, Ichigo gunain 'Aku-kamu ' klo bicara berdua ma Rukia, yang hadir di pesta dansa pke pakaian ala barat sedangkan yang ngikutin festival diluar pke kimono, n Senna pacaran ma Byakuya.

Apakah Uki udah berhasil bikin cerita yang bagus? **RnR!**


End file.
